pernicious allure
by DreamStar18
Summary: Lillian Swan could not remember who she was before the accident occured. The move from England to Washington State alongside her younger sister Bella was easy enough, the hardest part was life itself, the realisation that everything you think you know is just that; you think you know what to expect, but you never do. Yeah, that's Forks alright.


So after reading too many twilight fanfics, I came up with this idea.. hope it makes sense, hope anyone reading this enjoys. Reviews are appreciated, but no hate please.

Set during the events of twilight but any flashbacks will be from before twilight. Some aspects of this fanfic will be AU, and other than Lillian and any other OC's, I don't own Twilight.

P.s: Bella is a bit Out of Character, in order for the story to fit. And some things won't add up to the saga we all know (age differences, personalities ect…), hence why there is some AU. When there IS something different I will try to explain briefly at the end of each chapter.

* * *

**A constant cover of clouds and rain.**

Lillian Swan sighed, gazing out of the small airplane wistfully as it seemingly dragged through the grey clouds and cold skies, further proof that she and her younger sister Isabella –Bella – were getting closer towards Seattle by the minute. She knew that the plane was not actually dragging them across the sky, but it sure felt like it.

"I warned you Lils; say goodbye to the sun." Bella had noticed her sister gaze out of the window and so teased her, however she did not sound any happier than Lillian felt.

"I know, I know." The older girl began, "It's just… until I actually left I had no clue what leaving Mum and Phil would feel like." She sighed bitterly as she thought of her Mum.

"Mom will be fine, Lil. Like you said, she has Phil." Bella stated pointedly, still slightly worried about their Mother and her forgetfulness.

"Do you think she remembered to get her pink vest from the dry cleaners?" Lillian absentmindedly questioned, quickly placing her book which had previously fallen from her lap back on her knees.

"Who knows? We're just an email away so I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem for her."

After that short conversation was over, the two sisters sat in silence as they thought about living with their Father, Charlie. Lillian did not have a problem with her Dad, however she had not seen him in years – other than for a few weeks in Summer, that was – since her Mum, Renee, sent her off to Boarding School in a small dreary town in England.

Needless to say, after her parents divorced and her best friend at the time was drastically killed all before Lillian's sixth birthday, she was a troubled kid. Due to this fact, her Mum and Dad decided that she needed to clear her head and have a fresh start, so they sent her from the ages of ten to sixteen. Although she hated being away from Bella – the two wrote to one another and called every week – she still came home for Christmas and the summer holidays, and soon enough by the time the six years were over, Lillian had reformed.

Even to this day, Lillian had no clue how it had happened but now she was calmer, not reckless and quick to anger. It was also a difficult time, at sixteen she travelled to Forks to surprise her Dad in the summer, and a few weeks later she was involved in what should have been a deadly car accident and thus, she finds it hard to remember that time in her life. She was sure it was a good time though.

"I think it will be a good thing, living at Dad's. A fresh start." Lillian began, glancing at Bella who started to look worried as their arrival approached, "Besides Bells, I'm finishing up Junior Year, same as you." Due to the fact that Lillian had spent a year solely focussing on therapy, not her education, she was a year behind anyway. Lillian did not mind, her side effects from the accident made it hard to focus on things, hard to get motivated.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have one person to talk to." Bella replied, thinking back to how isolating a big city such as Phoenix could actually be, especially to someone who did not wear fake tan or particularly fashionable clothes.

"See, focus on the positives. Hey, maybe I can even get back into my drawing." Lillian had once loved to draw, but like her memories were taken away, so were her passions.

As the small plane began to land, Lillian could not help the flash of doubt that echoed in her mind. Forks was an extremely small town, even smaller than back in England, and she only hoped that the people were not small minded too.

* * *

The car ride with Charlie was slightly awkward, Lillian's presence making It less so. He had greeted both of his daughters with a smile and a hug. She worried that _he_ was worried that she still harboured some resentment towards him for all that had happened, however she lightly informed him that she was glad to be back, which for the moment put his worries at ease.

Lillian allowed Bella to sit at the front of their Father's police cruiser, as despite the embarrassment it may have caused, she knew that Bella had some sort of resentment for the back seat of a car, which fit perfectly as Lillian was still fearful of the front seat of a car. Her memories may have been stolen, but the feeling of anguish, of fear she felt during the accident was still prominent in her mind.

"How have you both been, in Phoenix? Your hair seems longer, Bella. Lils… did you dye yours?" Charlie briefly glanced into the mirror, seeing his daughter's hair look different in the light.

"We've been fine, Dad." Bella started. Lillian knew that her sister could not call him Charlie to his face, "… and, I've cut it since the last time I saw you." The younger girl glanced down at her dark hair that was actually pretty long. Lillian winced at the last comment, at how awkward it sounded. However she supposed that they had not seen their Dad properly in years, of course it would take some time to get used to one another's presence.

"I dyed it two weeks ago, at the hairdressers. It was kinda an eighteenth birthday present. Thanks for that by the way, the bracelet and necklace were really nice." Lillian had dyed her hair before at Boarding School, but it had always been an experiment, to see how far she could go before her hair completely fell out. It was odd. But the birthday present had been the complete opposite; a nice few hours of RnR. She loved it, and was not afraid of liking any part of herself anymore. The therapy had helped.

"Good, I'm glad. It really suits you, Lils. I hope you'll both be happy here. This brings me to Bella's homecoming present…"

Lillian's attention was pulled away from the ever growing conversation towards the vast forests and eventually small, but homely looking buildings and houses that made up Forks, Washington. It was beautiful, even with the downpour of rain and grey skies. The green stood out from everything else, it was all different colours, each singular tree never exactly the same. She remembered when she was younger; she always forced her Dad to walk through the trails with her, and was glad that since she was avoiding cars right now, she would be able to probably walk to the school. Maybe.

School was an ever growing thought in Lillian's mind – she was a few months older than eighteen, starting school not only in the middle of March, but also with people who were at least a year younger than herself.  
"… I want you both to be happy here, I'm still figuring out what to get Lillian." She snapped back into the conversation as they drew nearer the house.

"Yeah, my sister is _hard_ to shop for." Bella grinned at her sister through the rear-view mirror, Lillian rolling her eyes playfully.

The conversation flowed nicely from that moment on, but Lillian was still half distracted. She had seen a figure in the forest, a figure that once she had blinked, had disappeared. She would have forgotten about it and brushed it off, had she not seen a flash of silver fur. Great, this town suddenly made her feel uneasy, for reasons Lillian could not explain.


End file.
